The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘ISCHIA’, which was the result of a controlled cross between the strawberry variety ‘CIVRI30’ (Breeder reference, unpatented) and a not released selection of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti named ‘O2N2-19’.
The progeny was first asexually propagated by stolons in S. Giuseppe di Comacchio Ferrara, Italy, in 2005.
The ‘ISCHIA’ variety was tested over the next several years in different European areas with continental climates. The tests started in 2006 and continued until 2010.